


A Kiss from Copia

by queerinthenorth



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 00:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14297244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerinthenorth/pseuds/queerinthenorth
Summary: A short fic about kissing Copia for the first time





	A Kiss from Copia

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely Tyler's fault not mine

The first time he kissed you, his moustache tickled.

Not a lot. 

But a little.

Just enough to make you know he was there. His breath smelt like the bubblemint gum he seemed to be obsessed with, and his mouth had a hint of sweetness to it, with something else underneath.

It was hell and heaven all at once.

Hell because you knew he could never truly be yours, but heaven because in that moment, you could tell that he loved you just as much as you loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on aestheticallycatholic.tumblr.com if you wanna give me some money for a fic ;)


End file.
